Punishment 5
Punishment 5, or Find your destiny! ☆, is the fifth chapter of Aya Shouoto's Barajou No Kiss. Summary Anis replaces the real Miss Shoubi, who goes missing. Synopsis And so, the Cultural Festival came and went. Anis Yamamoto was worn-out already specially with the fact that she just don't get when everyone decided that it would be fun to prank the cultural festiva (First, there was a weird smell coming from the haunted house, then the incident at the Manga Cafe where somebosy went and ripped up all the books, and there was a huge explosion of chocolate at the crepe stand). And Kaede Higa was wondering why they were the only ones who had to deal with those things. But Seiran Asagi said that everyone else has assignments appointed to them and since they are already finished creating the gate. Anis was actually happy that Seiran had gotten better, even though she already knew that his said "sickness" was really just a "Rose Allergy". Kaede planned to go home and Seiran said that he wants to go home with him. Anis said that she'll just go and find her choker. Mutsuki Kurama noticed that Anis was looking at him and asked why and she answered that she was just thinking how lucky she was to who's pretty good at looking for things on her team. And Mutsuki said that he just cannot imagine that Anis was up to using his abilities. Then suddenly, a member of the Student Council burst open the door saying that there was an emergency. And that was: Miss Shoubi, who was to be presenting at that night's Post Festival Celebration had gone missing. The Vice President appointed Anis as the real Miss Shoubi's stand in since she seem to be on intimate terms with President Mitsuru Tenjou. Of course, Kaede, Seiran and Mutsuki are also included in this. Now, the fate of the post-festival party's climax rests on their shoulders now! As the dress was given to Anis, it was all ruined. Then the other SC Members called out for her. While getting ready, Anis instructed the three to look for the real "Miss Shoubi". Seiran just got off the phone with the real Miss Shoubi's parents and she wasn't home and according to her friends, she there with them one minute and gone the next. Kaede found nothing but he asked Seiran what he was talking about before that these was all "planned" by someone. And Seiran focused his point about Anis's dress. He looked at it closer and saw that the seam at the waist was unraveled a bit so if he ended up holding on to her train and walking with it, Anis will be in a one embarrassing spectacle. Now, their last chance and hope is Mutsuki, who, unfortunately, found also nothing. And on the other hand, The President, Mitsuru Tenjou was updated that Anis will be Miss Shoubi's stand in and he didn't object since he find it interesting but someone intruded and said that "It won't be necessary, sir." And when he turned his back, he was surrounded by a group of male students and told him that he won't be appearing on the stage. Kaede, Seiran and Mutsuki hurriedly came back to the room where Anis is. And they told her they found nothing about the real Miss Shoubi and what she will be doing on the stage. Seiran gave Anis roses and placed it on her dress and Seiran caught once again, an allergy. Now the party has started and when Anis was introduced as Miss Shoubi, everyone was curious if she really is the one who won the title. The host now welcomed Mr. Shoubi and a special treat, this year's celebratory "Destiny Kiss". There was a sudden turn of event, as Anis was expecting Mitsuru to appear, the opposite happened. A Good thing happened. Kaede appeared out of nowhere and hit the fake Mr. Shoubi. Anis thanked him. The couple forgot that they were still on the stage and everyone shouted with glee because they thought that the program was awesome and they requested to two to kiss. A ball was thrown to Kaede that made him fall to Anis which will make them kiss each other. Ninufa showed up to help Anis and threw the white card in between them that made Anis kiss the card, therefor calling out Mitsuru. The moment turned into a brilliant program. Anis felt that there was something in her dress at her back- it was Kaede. While arguing about why Kaede hid under her dress, the real Miss Shoubi appeared on the door looking all exhausted, explaining everything. Just when a member of the SC opened the door looking for the vice-president, they were all shocked that the president was there. Mitsuru asked what was really happening and the vice president said a Coup D'Etat because he loves President Tenjou. While on Laboratory, Anis's father, Schwartz Yamamoto found out that she really did lost her choker, and therefor shall punish her. Characters In order of appearance: Category:Chapter